<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Therapy by Kkane88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906165">Therapy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88'>Kkane88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed to work out my feelings after the game tonight so I wrote myself some fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Find me on tumblr:<br/><a href="https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com/">kwriteshockey</a><br/><a href="https://boqer27.tumblr.com/">boqer27</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonny stops Patrick with a hand on the arm as they're getting off the bus to go into the Enterprise Center, holding him back while everyone else flows around them like they're invisible. Patrick waits in silence, knowing whatever Jonny has to say is just for him. When everyone's out of sight, Jonny pulls him closer until they're almost chest to chest, bringing a hand up to cup Patrick's face.</p><p>"No matter what happens tonight, we've got each other, yeah?" Jonny asks, like he already knows the answer. They've both been frustrated with the way the team has been playing recently, but Patrick takes a little extra blame on himself. He wants desperately to be back on Jonny's line where he <em>knows</em> they can make magic happen, but he's trying to do his best with who he has. Apparently his best isn't good enough. He's already accepted that they're not going to make it to the playoffs, <em>again</em>, and it's a horrible feeling. He gets lost in his thoughts until Jonny moves half an inch closer, leaning down to press a soft kiss against Patrick's lips.</p><p>"You've got me, Jonny," Patrick promises. "I wish I could be better for you."</p><p>"Stop that," Jonny scolds. "Whether we never win another game again, or we win 3 more cups, you'll always be the best thing in my life." Patrick smiles- can't help it faced with Jonny's strange brand of affection. He tilts his head up to press one more kiss to Jonny's mouth.</p><p>"I love you," he says quietly, but confidently. Jonny strokes his cheek with his thumb.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>~</p><p>The team is quiet on the way back to the hotel, the frustration almost tangible. They blew a 2 goal lead and, even with scoring 5 goals, just couldn't make it happen.</p><p>Patrick wants to pull his hair out. Scream at the top of his lungs. Hide under a blanket for the rest of his life.</p><p>Jonny's tense beside him as they make their way up to their hotel rooms. They go in their separate doors, but immediately open the conjoining one before going to take their showers. Patrick always takes a little longer in the shower than Jonny does, so he's completely unsurprised to see the man in his bed when he walks out of the bathroom.</p><p>He doesn't hesitate before laying down next to Jonny, both of them on their sides facing each other.</p><p>"You said we have each other no matter what happened in the game," Patrick reminds him, satisfied when he earns a small smile from his captain.</p><p>"We do," Jonny agrees, reaching between them to take Patrick's hand, lacing their fingers together.</p><p>"It was awful," Patrick murmurs after a few moments of silence pass between them. Jonny nods.</p><p>"I'm worried I won't get to 20 goals this season," Jonny admits. "I feel like I'm letting the team down." Patrick scoots a little closer and shoves at Jonny until he's laying on his back, so Patrick can curl up next to him with his head on Jonny's chest.</p><p>"Even if you didn't score a single goal this season, you wouldn't be letting the team down," Patrick says with quiet conviction. "You're our leader. You keep our heads in the right place even when yours isn't." Patrick pokes his in the side and Jonny chuckles. "And you make plays. If it wasn't for your faceoffs and your net presence we wouldn't have had some of those goals."</p><p>Patrick turns his face up and kisses Jonny right on his jawline, and Jonny turns his head to look at him. Patrick's breath catches at the affection he sees shining in Jonny's eyes. It's one thing to hear Jonny say he loves him; it's something else to see it written so clearly on his face every time he looks at Patrick.</p><p>"What would I do without you?" Jonny asks, half teasing. Patrick pushes up on one elbow cups Jonny's face with his other hand.</p><p>"We're going to be old, retired men soon," Patrick says, completely serious. "And none of this is going to matter anymore. I can say without a doubt that we are giving this everything we can and if that's not good enough to win the cup, then fine. But when we're old, I'm not going to look back on this with regret because I'll have you by my side for the rest of our lives."</p><p>"The rest of our lives, huh?" Jonny asks, smile so wide and bright that it almost blinds Patrick.</p><p>"It's too late to back out now, buddy. If you wanted out you should've thought of that 13 years ago."</p><p>"I don't," Jonny assures him, amusement still curling his lips. "The rest of our lives sounds pretty good to me." Patrick can't do anything in that moment but lean down to kiss him, trying to pour all of his love into it. He has to pull away and laugh when Jonny murmurs, "But how about one more cup, eh?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>